theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brorc Bronze-Fang
Brorc, the Aasimar Paladin "Have a good night. And tell your compatriots not to run from a crime scene next time." ~ Brorc Bronzefang Brorc is a male aasimar and the High Paladin of the Clergy of Avan, as well as the Captain of the Alivastian Guard. In addition to his high military status, he is part of the Alivast Council. The Unexpectables first met Brorc when returning to Alivast after completing a job at the behest of Abacus Fleetfinger. Brorc Bronze-fang was visiting Abacus as that day happened to be her birthday when The Unexpectables interrupted. As leader of the Alivastian Guard and a a member of the Clergy of Avan, Brorc is responsible for the safety of the citizens of Alivast, as well as making sure it's laws are upheld. Brorc tends to be a good-natured and jovial individual, if somewhat forceful in his personality. However, even a Paladin of Avan is not perfect and there are flaws to the Brorc. His Orcish heritage seems to be a sore point, both due to his upbringing and his appearance. Additionally, Brorc seems to hold certain secrets that he deeply wishes not to be made public. Of note, Brorc asked The Unexpectables to advise him if they came across any aasimar that the Alivast Council were unaware of, though he initially did not inform them exactly as to why. This would eventually bring The Unexpectables into conflict with Brorc when they discovered a hidden aasmiar named Solly. It was later revealed that Brorc's interest in keeping tabs on other aasimar lay rooted in the events of Ginter's Folly. Brorc is under a tremendous amount of stress resulting from his duties to the city, the concerns about the ongoing conflict with the Fire Giants, diplomatic issues with the United Clergy of Orun, and unresolved issues from his role in the incident that created Ginter's Folly. His subordinates express concern and sympathy over his state. During the events of the Eclipse, Brorc exhibited signs of post-traumatic stress disorder as he was in obvious emotional turmoil over being in a situation similar to the creation of Ginter's Folly. Relations The Unexpectables Brorc is acquainted with the Unexpectables and made a deal with them to solve a string of mysterious murders in Alivast. He expressed confidence in them, citing that Abacus' willingness to hire them spoke well of their abilities. He respects Task for his knowledge of military matters and shows a degree of understanding with Borky, given their similar life experience being raised by orcs. His relationship with Panic seems mostly neutral, though Brorc has offered to provide Panic with a venue to perform for the military. His relationship with the party began to sour when he felt they betrayed his trust by hiding Solly from him. The events of the Eclipse when emotions were running high stripped away his usual professionalism causing a great deal of friction with the group. Abacus Appears to be close to Abacus, as he visited her in person on her birthday. Aila Balton "Brorc... cheeeeeeeesecake!" Brorc was betrothed to Aila at one point. It is unknown how their relationship ended, though they appear to be on good terms as Brorc was her escort at the summer festival. Adding confusion to their relationship was Aila's insistence that Brorc remain present when she had Remy read a letter from her husband that contained intimate details from her husband and purple prose proclaiming his love for her. Balfor Balton "The boy is stressed, and I worry about matters of propriety." Balfor expresses concern for Brorc's mental and emotional state in his letter to his wife Aila. He states his hopes that Brorc has found an outlet for his affections and even goes as far to suggest that Brorc should visit the Romansion with Hammernar to relieve some tension as well as suggesting some women he could date. Hassrad Hassrad has blackmail over Brorc but it is unknown exactly what this information is. However Brorc will go to Hassrad on occasion for information, although the two clearly do not get along. Alivast Council Brorc holds a seat on the Alivast Council, though he seems to be relatively low ranked in the group. Solly Solly accompanied Brorc to the opening night of The Phantom and the Soldier. Trivia * As a child, Brorc was beaten nearly to death and exiled from his tribe, presumably because of his aasimar heritage. * Rumors say that Brorc had to kill Ivan, an aasimar of Ginter, in order to stop his rampage when he went insane. This event appears linked to the creation of Ginter's Folly. Category:NPC Category:Aasimar Characters Category:Paladin Characters Category:Alivast Guards